Sayaka Mizuki
Personality Sayaka is a calm girl, she have too much patience and sometimes is scatterbrain, she is very social and talks to everyone, but is very anti-social when she needs to be alone, focusing on some music lyrics in a song. She is the leader of a jpop girl group named Sugarcube Lolipop, in this group, she does partnership with Hinata Nozomi, Chika Shino, Renata Figueira, Mizu Takara, Miyuki Hirasawa, Akane Tomoko, Akemi Tomoko and Ae-Jeong Kim. She cares for her members and loves to take care of them, sometimes Sayaka is called "Mom" by the members because of her motherly instinct. Backstory Sayaka was know to be a mind-blowed child, she have difficulty to concentrate on something. When Sayaka was a child, she used to forget the lyrics when the group was consisting with her cousin Hinata and their childhood friend Chika, they was a triplet group. They did not perform, just rehearsed some songs that Chika wrote and sometimes, Hinata wrote, Sayaka never writed a song because of her forgotten mind. The triplet group was studying singing lessons when they was childs. When they started to study in Akademi High School, they make a campaign for more members, and the nine girls was together after this. Sayaka's family is rich, but she is humble, not spreading this curiosity to her childhood classmates. Appearence Sayaka have a long curly brown hair with pink contact lenses(being brown her natural eye color, she only have them because of her myopia and doesn't like glasses), the fringe shows her forehead, covering only the vertical middle and skinny eyebrows. She wears the default female uniform with pink striped socks and greyish black mary janes. Relationships Haruka Mizuki Sayaka and her mother is very clingy with each other, they love to go shopping together and loves to hang out. They are very close. Sayaka doesn't confuse Haruka with her aunt Azure, they are twin sisters. Aoi Mizuki Aoi pamper Sayaka too much, they are very loveable to each other and loves to be together, they play games and go to shopping with Haruka, they loves to spend time with themselves. Hinata Nozomi Sayaka and Hinata are very close cousins since they was kids, they tells secrets and respects one another. They was more close when they started to study in Akademi High School, they practice with the group in an empty classroom before the class and after the class. Hinata is the one who calls Sayaka "mom" because she take good care of her members for being older. Azure Nozomi Sayaka admires and respects her aunt, she doesn't confuse her with her mother like Hinata does just because they are twins. Sayaka likes her visits and enjoy hearing her jokes. Ryou Nozomi Sayaka really enjoys playing video games with her adoptive cousin, she makes him feel in home when he visits her family and really loves him like a younger brother. Renata Figueira Sayaka is the only one to knows that Renata and Hinata are in a relationship. Renata is very jealousy of Sayaka when she give a hug to Hinata and take her away from her beloved one. They are very friendly with each other and likes to tell jokes to one another. Chika Shino Sayaka and Chika are very close, Chika have a big crush on her but never told her. Sayaka never understand when Chika gets nervous when they are close. They likes to tell secrets and have a good relationship. Mizu Takara Sayaka loves to take care of Mizu and treats her like a baby because of her short height and child appearance. Sayaka loves to give hugs on her and sometimes calls her "Lil' Baby". Mizu likes to talk to Sayaka and unburden to her who console her like a mother. Mizu call her "mom" because of her mother instincts and acts. Miyuki Hirasawa Sayaka is the one who can play with Miyuki without feeling fear, they are close and helps each other when one of them needs. They practice vocals together in Miyuki's house. Akane Tomoko Sayaka makes Akane her victim, she forces Akane to give her a hug and sometimes she says sexual things to her in a very creepy way, but become kind after the hug. Sayaka likes to tell jokes to her and they give ideas in songs. Akemi Tomoko Sayaka and Akemi are best friends and talks about everything, Akemi likes to go to Sayaka's house and practice there, they have the same tastes and are seens together all the time. Ae-Jeong Kim Sayaka and Ae-Jeong are classmates and makes homeworks together, they are shipped by Akemi. They sometimes go to their houses and gossip about everything, they are best friends too, but just have this affection after Ae-Jeong joined the group, they was not this close before this. Gallery 1(2)Sayaka_Mizuki.png|Sayaka with casual clothes Mizuki_Family.png|Sayaka with her parents Purple_Concert.png|Sayaka performing with her group in a concert Sayaka_Portrait.png|Sayaka Portrait Yandere_simulatohdfffffffffr_oc_by_yanderephotograps-daji3du.png|Sayaka's portrait in game(by YANDERETSKUHI) Category:Females Category:Students Category:Toaster Sparkle's OC Category:Akademi High School Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-1 Category:OCs Category:Social Butterfly Category:Drama Club Category:Buraza Town